This new variety of dieffenbachia plant was discovered by me in February 1975 as a sport of the variety "Perfection" (not patented) and because of the spectacular appearance of the leaves of this sport, it was asexually propagated under my direction at Apopka, Fla., by means of cuttings. Continued propagation of this new plant by means of base sucker divisions, as well as by top cuttings, at Apopka, Fla., has demonstrated that its distinctive characteristics hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.